


My territory, my property

by Keatsuno7



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatsuno7/pseuds/Keatsuno7
Summary: Someday you will return to me, my beloved Upper Peru....A game that was proposed to know if it would escape from its clutches or be subject to its wishes.Could I find out in time?
Relationships: Bolivia & Peru
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mi territorio, mi propiedad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119720) by [Keatsuno7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatsuno7/pseuds/Keatsuno7). 



~«…»~

If my memories do not fail, we are closer than you could imagine, and think that we were one before, the same hot feeling covers my body just thinking about it because I do not consider you a brother, you are part of me, since I was born, I had you in my arms, you were at my side; I curse the time you took as independent, not love, you will never escape from me.

~«…»~

Did you think this was possible?

Do you see your inability to see good options?

The Confederation was a terrible mistake, you underestimated me by cutting me in half, no, Chile and the Argentine Confederation collaborated in this because it was not the way to unite us.

~«…»~

Your annexation was supposed to be done, but you object, why can't you see that? We're the same! We must be one or they'll all hurt us! They'll take advantage of you, and your rulers are not made to rule, they're inexperienced, see what giving away a large territory for a white horse, you can't be independent. You can't! You need my help.

Because you are mine...

Only mine...

~°~**~°~

The bicolor closed his notebook, with a smile on his face he ended up looking at the culprit of all his darkest emotions that should be covered, like a secret.

Maybe it was time to send him the little letters he had been writing up until now in his moment of inspiration, which happened every time he saw him.

Those feelings so confused when I looked at him. So confusing and pleasant at the same time.

It was not the same with Ecuador, so it was not just for lost territory, he knew it very well. It was a forbidden feeling, painted with that vile excuse.

-It's time to play with you, my beloved Alto Peru~

Well, yes, his kindness was a simple mask.

Who would suspect gentle Peru?

-Anyway the game would be entertaining. Until the last note arrives.

Could you find out in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everybody! It's one of my first stories in English, yes, I'm a Latina still learning the language. If you find any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know, this story is originally in Spanish and I translated some things online.


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces begin to be prepared

Bolivia was walking slowly and calmly through the corridors. It was still early and she did not have many things to do at home, so she decided to go out to the meetings agreed by the UN; who a few days ago, he summoned (forced) all South American countries to spend together within an institution every three days a week, for a whole day with various activities.

The objective?

The coexistence leaving aside past enmities but still in the fresh memory of the majority.

Among the special cases for his strict assistance was the Bolivian himself.

\- ... Stupid Evo - he denied him when he reached his "locker" where he deposited his things and took them out at the end of the day.

It was the first meeting of many to follow, and he was already stirred up in negative emotions.

He kept quiet, thinking, his coexistence with Chile and Peru would be much more complicated instead of showing improvements, he was clumsy and naive, many had told him, he shook his head to withdraw his conclusions and fears.

He opened the locker where a loose piece of paper fell from. He hunched over and picked up questioning, a few words on print.

~ «…» ~

  
Great! You have the first. I wanted to dedicate a few words to give you the introduction of what would come in the next few days, but, I think it will not be necessary. Not yet.

It will only welcome you.

~ «…» ~

  
He read it again, surprised, shrugged, put it in his jacket pocket and then put it all in the space of the metal box.

In the distance a shadow appeared and then disappeared, he had nervous touches to see him again.


	3. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collections of notes received.

Your culture is fascinating. Your flora and fauna should not be touched by any country other than you.

~ {...} ~

  
You are very special, you stand out as a beautiful flower among all the corruption that you must endure.

~ {...} ~

  
Your personality captivates me as well as your opinions and that rebellion against all problems.


End file.
